Coal-bed methane is a natural gas extracted from coal seams or adjacent sandstones. In a U.S. Geological Survey Fact Sheet (FS-019-97) published in 1997, it was reported that in the conterminous United States more than 700 trillion cubic feet (TCF) of coal-bed methane exists in place, with perhaps one seventh (i.e., about 100 TCF) economically recoverable with 1997 technology. Commercial production occurs in approximately 10 U.S. basins; the major producing areas are the San Juan, Black Warrior, and Central Appalachian Basins. The exploitation of coal-bed methane is now international with coal-bed gas projects in numerous locations in various countries outside the United States. Methane can be found in coal seams that have not been overly compressed by a large depth of overburden.
Coal seams, particularly at shallow depths, have large internal surface areas that can store large volumes of methane-rich gas; six or seven times as much as a conventional natural gas reservoir of equal rock volume can hold. Since methane-laden coal is found at shallow depths, wells are easy to drill and relatively inexpensive to complete. With greater depth, increased pressure closes fractures (cleats) in the coal, which reduces permeability and the ability of the gas to move through and out of the coal.
Methane bearing coal mined without first extracting the methane gas can give cause to safety and environmental concerns because methane gas is highly flammable and when released into the atmosphere contributes to global warming. According to FS-019-97, methane in the atmosphere has increased at a rate of about 1 percent per year for 15 years prior to the publication of FS-019-97.
Extraction of coal-bed methane, however, carries with it some technological, environmental and worker safety issues and costs. In a conventional natural oil or gas reservoir, for example, methane rich gas lies on top of the oil, which, in turn, lies on top of water. An oil or gas well draws only from the petroleum that is extracted without producing a large volume of water. In contrast, water permeates coal beds, and the resulting water pressure typically traps coal-bed methane within the coal. To produce methane from coal beds, water is typically drawn off to lower the pressure so that methane can flow out of the coal seam and into the well bore and thence to the surface for processing and/or storage, and onward transportation to customers. There is a continuing need for improved dewatering systems for use in coal bed methane wells.